wikiofwarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature
Several creature types exist in World of Warcraft. They are vulnerable to different spells, equipment properties, and enchantments. For example, the racial bonus of the trolls — Beast Slaying — gives them an extra boost when killing creatures in the "Beast" category. Beast * Most standard animals in the game are Beasts, such as bears, wolves, raptors, etc. * These can be tracked through the hunter ability, Track Beasts. * Many beasts, but only Beasts, are tamable by the hunter ability, Tame Beast. * Most beasts can be skinned, though there are exceptions like carrion birds and crabs. * Tend to have larger aggro radii than other creature types. * One of the most common categories of enemy along with humanoids. Critter * Critters are typically harmless and low level. They are intended for ambiance, and predatorial animals (felines, canines, etc.) are scripted to attack them when critters get too close, which gives a more realistic feel to the game. * With the Achievements added in Patch 3.0.2, there is one called "To All The Squirrels I've Loved Before" in which you must type /love while targeting a critter, and do this to every critter on the list. Of course, some of the critters in the achievement list are (Borean Frogs and Steam Frogs), so the achievement is uncompletable unless you have the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. Demon , a powerful demon.]] * Hateful, twisted, or otherwise inherently evil creatures of the Twisting Nether who take pleasure in the suffering of others. Demons are the creatures which make up the majority of the Burning Legion. * These can be tracked through the hunter ability, Track Demons, and the warlock ability, Sense Demons. * Warlocks can summon some demons as minions, as well as enslave them for a time, but only the lesser ones. Demonologist warlocks can also turn into a demon for a short time. * Behavior and loot may resemble either humanoids or beasts. Humanoid demons like succubi and mo'arg assist each other when shot at and carry money and cloth. Bestial demons like felhounds and helboars drop body parts (junk) and can usually be skinned. Dragonkin , a drake.]] * Anything dragon-based; range greatly in power from tiny whelps to massive dragonflight leaders. * Most types can be skinned. Dragon scales can be used to make high quality leather and mail armor. * These can be tracked through the hunter ability, Track Dragonkin. Elemental * Chaotic manifestations of the elements (fire, air, water, earth, mana, shadow, and life) ranging in power from minor spirits to massive Princes, Aspects, and Lords. * Also includes botanical creatures like treants and lashers. * Great source of various elemental items used in professions, such as Elemental Fire or Essence of Air. * These can be tracked through the hunter ability, Track Elementals. * Depending on the respective element of the creature, a properly skilled Miner (Rock types) or Herbalist (Plant types/Treants) may be able to extract junk items and sometimes elemental items from the corpse of the defeated creature. Works just like skinning. Provides no skill points, even when the text in the tooltip (used to determine if the corpse is exploitable) is orange. Giant * Huge creatures, usually elite. Usually humanoid in appearance (i.e. mountain giants, sea giants). * These can be tracked through the hunter ability, Track Giants. Humanoid s, though fish-like, are considered humanoid.]] * Includes all the playable races. * Includes most, but not all, sapient living creatures. (i.e. pandaren and ogres, but not nerubians or dragonkin) * These can be tracked through spells such as the hunter ability, Track Humanoids. * More intelligent behavior than most other types of creatures. Pulling a humanoid, including with a ranged attack, will draw the ire of any nearby humanoids as well. When a group of humanoids behave like this, they are referred to as being "social". Some demons, undead and even a few beasts are prone to this behavior also. * Nearly all humanoids tend to run away when they get low on health, usually attempting to pull other mobs in the process. * Great source of cloth used in Tailoring, First Aid, and other professions. * Forsaken players can cannibalize dead humanoids to recover health after a particularly fierce battle. * One of the most common categories of enemy, along with beasts. Mechanical * Moving devices created through a mix of expert engineering and magic. * Engineers can dismantle defeated higher level mechanicals and attempt to salvage parts (this works similar to skinning). These parts will usually be junk, but sometimes they are usable. A very lucky engineer may even find . * Usually associated with goblins or gnomes, although the Burning Legion has also been known to make use of mechanical creatures. Undead * The term undead refers to all creatures or entities that function normally despite having terminated life functions. Being bound by servitude to a greater entity appears to be a condition as well, since the Forsaken are instead considered humanoids. Most undead are controlled by the Scourge. * Forsaken players can cannibalize defeated undead to recover health. * Pulling an undead monster will also pull any nearby undead. * These can be tracked through the hunter ability Track Undead or the paladin ability Sense Undead. Uncategorized creature * Some creatures are not classified as any of those above creature types. They have their own properties or differences and therefore can't be placed in a category. Examples include the naaru, oozes, qiraji prophets like Skeram, the grub worms of the Eastern Plaguelands, and "god" type bosses, such as Hakkar and C'thun. * Having no category, they are not affected by abilities which target a particular type of creature, such as Sap or Polymorph. * A few creatures are unclassified aberrations such as the Bloodpetal Lashers of Un'Goro: other lasher types found in Maraudon and Dire Maul are categorized as elementals (nature). See also * Origin of the races es:Criatura it:Creature ru:Создание